User Levels
Custom Levels are unofficial levels created by Geometry Dash players via the Level Editor. Unlike in Geometry Dash Lite, players have the ability to like or dislike other players' levels, rate them in difficulty (Auto, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane or Demon), or stars (from one to ten, depending on the difficulty of the level), and comment on them. Players can also copy other players' levels to make a "v2" of a level or a better version of a level, commonly used in "Creator Contests" in which famous creators make beginnings of a level to see who can finish it the best, although the levels copying feature can be password-protected. Levels can be found in different ways, for example by searching for a specific level, or looking through Map Packs or the featured list. Custom levels rating works the following way: * 1 star - Auto (or Insane, due to a bug). * 2 stars - Easy. * 3 stars - Normal. * 4-5 stars - Hard. * 6-7 stars - Harder. * 8-9 - Insane. * 10 - Demon. Searching Levels The Search Screen If you want to find a specific type of level, then it is recommended that the player goes to the search screen. This is accessed by going to the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass that says "Search" in the Create menu. By using very specific search options and filters, finding the type of level you want to play is a breeze. There are many different search options and features, such as: * Difficulty rating: Do you want to play the hardest demons or just have a nice and easy journey? * Level length: '''Levels can have a length of tiny, short, medium, long, and extra-long. Better levels usually are Medium or Long, although sometimes popular creators host "creator contests" in which they create a short beginning of a level and see who can finish it the best. * '''Star value: '''Is the star reward important, or do you just like to play for fun? * '''Quick search options: '''Do you want to follow the trending levels, the most downloaded levels or the most liked ones? Or do you just want to play some of the levels that have recently come out? * '''Extra filters: '''If you tap on the "plus" below the "x" in the top right hand corner, it will bring up a few more search filters, such as what song is in the level and if you've completed it or not. * '''Saved levels: Although this option is not in the search menu, it is indirectly a search option since it helps find levels easily. Go to this button in the Create menu to view a list of all the online levels you've played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that you most recently played show up first in the list. Other Options There are other ways to search for levels if you don't want to use the search screen. Using these almost always brings up more popular levels that are probably featured. *'Map Packs' (for full article, see Map Packs) Map Packs are sets of maps that when completed give you stars and one or two Secret Coins. All of the levels in these packs are featured since there are achievements for beating them. *'Creators' Levels' If you go to the Leaderboards section in the Create menu, then click the "Creators" tab, a list of the top 100 creators will appear. If you click on these creators, a list of their levels will appear. *'My Levels' When creating levels in the Level Editor, when you exit to the list of all your levels, you may notice a small button in the bottom left corner. This shows you all the levels you have published in a list similar to that of the results of searching for levels. * Featured levels: Selected by clicking a box in the Extra Filters section of the search screen or by the big button with the star on it in the bottom left corner of the Create menu, featured levels are levels featured for the game. Their difficulties vary just like less popular levels, although featured levels tend to be hard and up. When you get to the featured levels screen you get to see lots of featured levels made by other people (who are usually also popular on YouTube because people can see their levels). These levels have to, just like demon levels, be given stars and feature status by Robert Topala himself. In order to become featured level, the level must be of high quality and/or have detailed effects and decorations. More famous creators (do the names Darnoc, Viprin, and ZenthicAlpha sound familiar?) have almost all of their levels featured either because of a neat concept or detailed effects and decorations. Playing Levels Once you've searched for a type of level, a list of levels with the search option(s) you chose will appear, sometimes no levels, sometimes a few, sometimes thousands. You can scroll through the list of levels until you find what you want to play. Tap the blue "Get It" (or green "View" if you've already downloaded it) button to open up a menu based on just that level. Then tap the big green button in the middle of the screen that appears with a yellow play arrow to play the level. After you play it, you can rate its difficulty, star value, and like or dislike the level using the buttons on the right side of the menu. There is also a button that allows you to comment on the level. If you put a description on your level, this is where it will appear, as well as a button that allows people to play your other levels. Some levels have custom music from Newgrounds which you may have to download using the blue button in the bottom rectangle, although it is possible to play without any music at all. The only differences between normal levels and custom levels are that custom levels award slightly less stars than normal levels and no coins. Trivia *There are currently more than 7 million custom levels on the server. **However, the major part of them are just some random stuff and have Tiny or Short length and NA difficulty. This had lead to people to criticize RobTop for not removing useless levels, most of them consist on getting 100 likes to unlock the icon award or random levels with secret ways and owners begging people to rate them demon. * The Extra-Long level length is not in the search menu, even though you can make an Extra-Long level. *You may notice that when clicking multiple difficulties in the search menu, then click search, levels of all those difficulties will appear. However clicking Demon, NA, or Auto cancels out all other difficulties. *When rating another person's level, if it already has a difficulty and a star value, the star value rating menu disappears. However, the difficulty rating menu remains. ** Since Update 1.93, you can't rate the difficulty of levels that already have star values. *** But a demon level with stars can still be changed by RobTop, if it has a secret way. *RobTop has removed or decreased the star value and difficulty of a vast amount of Demon levels due to secret ways or hidden paths. Examples can be: 7 Back on Track, Cosmic Dreamer and Hex Force. *Insane levels that are auto give you 1 star. *Some levels, such as Auto Electrodynamix have a 'tiny' rating when they are actually much longer. Category:Features